Sahara Nights
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A Zootopia version of Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1

In the desert lands of the Sahara, lived a kingdom ruled by a rabbit sultan and his queen. They had many offsprings including their first born son who would rule after them someday and dozens of daughters they had to marry off. They had been successful in doing is with their eldest daughters but when it came to their next daughter, it was a struggle.

Princess Judith had turned down suitor after suitor and this made her parents worried.

They called their daughter in the throne room one afternoon, along with their Captain of the Guard, Bogo, who would always stand on the other side of the room keeping at his post while watching his sovereign talking things with his council, which was most made of prey, that are rabbits and sheep including the royal advisor a rabbit named Jasper and his assistant, a small sheep named Dawn.

But that afternoon, Bogo and council heard everything the sultan and his wife were telling her daughter.

"We're just concerned about your well-being, Judith." said the sultan.

"By marrying me off to a stranger?!" she demanded.

"Strangers who are nobility, sweetie." said her mother.

"Nobility or not, I rather marry for love!"

The council members glanced at each other feeling awkward about the whole thing.

"Look, another prince is coming, at least see if you like this one or not." motioned her father.

"Fine. But if I don't like him, he goes, just like all the rest." and she walked out of there in a fast pace.

Once she was gone, her parents sighed heavily, not sure if they ever would get through to their daughter.

"I just don't understand it." he said, "Her sisters were never this picky."

Dawn whispered something to Jasper who addressed his liege. "Your Highness, it's possible that the princess is being picky is because she's trying to find a good candidate to allied the kingdom with, you know how much she cares for her home."

The queen smiled, "That we do, any suffering mammal that comes to us she is on our case to make sure we take care of them."

"Especially the predators." added the sultan.

The queen sighed, "I just want to make sure she has a future, and is provided for."

"That's right, our sons will inherit the kingdom and its treasures but that leaves with our daughters nothing so they have to be married off." he turned to his council, "So any suggestions you have I would be glad to hear them," he faced the captain, "And that includes you, Captain Bogo, because frankly, we're reaching the end of our rope."

The captain was bit surprised that his sultan would ask for his opinion, but he voiced it anyway, "I think the princess should listen and obey her parents. And if she cannot choose then you should choose for her."

The queen glanced at her husband as he was deep in thought and turned to the council, asking, "What do you think?"

There was muttering among them until Jasper spoke up, "You should follow on the captain's suggestion and give her a time limit to choose. If she reaches the time limit by her twenty-fifth birthday, then you have nothing to worry about but if she goes pass the limit then that's when you should choose for her."

The rabbit rulers glanced once at each other as if making a silent agreement before the sultan stated.

"Alright. We give her a time limit."

Jasper unrolled a scroll, "Now that we have that out of the way, we should move on to the next item of business-"

He was cut off when a rhino guard rushed into the room going before the captain.

"Sir!"

"What is it, Mchorn? Can't you see the sultan is busy right now?"

"Sorry, sir, but there's trouble on the streets, a street-rat, or rather a street fox has stolen a loaf of bread and he is proving to be too elusive to catch."

The sultan shook his head, "Foxes… you can never trust them…"

The queen nodded, "It's in their nature after all."

Bogo said, "Not to worry, Your Highnesses, we'll catch this fox and put him in the dungeon where he belongs."

* * *

"Stop, thief!" a guard shouted while they were in the middle of a pursuit of two foxes making a run for it.

A red fox and a fennec fox were doing everything they can to get away as they climbed to the top of a building.

"All this for a loaf of bread?!" the fennec fox yelled at his companion.

"Hey, we got to eat somehow!" the red fox yelled back.

"If we had to steal something why not some fruit or pasta? You know, something actually filling!"

"I'll make a note!"

They made a jump for it and slid down the clothes' lines attached to the building, making down to the street while landing in a pile of clothes. They were about to get out when they heard a hard voice giving out orders. They turned to see it was none other than the captain of guard!

"Great… Captain Buffalo Butt…" muttered Nick.

"That's it, we're dead."

Nick looked down at the clothes they were in and a smirk spread across his face, "Not necessarily…"

In seconds they were wearing robes to cover their heads, and they went passed the guards and ducked into a nearby alley.

Taking off their disguises, Nick exclaimed, "And now we feast!" he broke the loaf in half. Giving Finnick his half, he immediately started gnarling on it.

Nick was about to take a bite when he noticed two tiger cubs looking through scraps. Finnick noticed the look on his friend's face.

"Forget it Nick."

"Aw, but Fin…"

"Hey, we had enough trouble stealing this bread for ourselves!"

"But look at those cute, hungry cubs…" he mocked a pout.

"No, no, you are not making me change my mind." but once he saw the one of the cubs holding an old sock his face started to sag in pity. "No, I won't fall for it…" now the another cub was clutching his stomach showing how he was on the edge of starvation. "Oh… fine!" he gave his piece back and Nick went over to the cubs.

"Hey, there." he greeted them. They looked up at the fox in confusion until Nick showed them the two pieces of bread. "You look like you could use something better. Go ahead."

They hesitant for a bit until they took it and starting eating.

Nick just smiled and went back to Finnick.

"Look on the bright side, now we go steal that fruit you wanted."

"Except we got to lay low until the guards call off their search. And whose knows when that will be."

Suddenly they heard trumpets and looked out to the street as mammals gathered, the foxes decided to see what it was all about. They saw a small entourage making their way to the palace as two camels carried a jeweled carrier with a prince inside it. That was a pig dressed in royal robes.

Nick heard a bear and a hippo commenting.

"No doubt it's another suitor for Princess Judith."

"That's her tenth one this month."

Nick couldn't help but mentally chuckled to that and smirked while thinking, _Whoever the princess does chooses will have my highest respect. Because no one has been able to make our princess happy so far._

Just then the two tiger cubs he just gave bread to were playing and ended up in the street that the prince was traveling on. His camel servant had to stop and the pig got annoyed, yelling out.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!"

Nick scowled at that and without thinking, he called out, "Funny you should say that, since pigs and filth go hand and hand!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and pig prince started fuming, "Who said that?!"

Nick stepped forward while Finnick uttered under his breath, "Bad idea, Nick, bad idea…"

The prince saw the fox and demanded, "You dare insult me?!"

Nick said coolly, "I was merely stating a fact."

There was some chuckling from the crowd.

"I'll teach you some manners!" he signaled for his camel servant to push him to the muddy ground then they moved on to the palace gates.

Nick wiped some mud off his face before he called, "Wow, whoever guessed you were part donkey!"

Another gasp from the crowd but there was also some laughs.

The prince turned his head back in fury, "Ha! You are a worthless street fox, you were born a street fox, you will die a street fox, and only your fleas will mourn you!" and the palace gates then closed.

Nick gave off no emotion until Finnick came to help him up, then he had a small smile on his face, "Joke's on him. I already knew that."

Finnick scowled toward the palace gates and said, "I hope the princess throws him in the mud."

"Yeah, except, he would probably like it. Come on, let's get on home." and he started walking away with his partner right behind him.

* * *

In the princess's chambers, Judith was getting her fur bushed by her lady's maid, Fru-Fru, as she was getting ready for dinner but she wasn't look forward to it.

"I hear Prince Porcine is one of the richest mammals of the seven deserts." Fru-Fru said.

"Riches don't matter to me, you know that."

The shrew giggled, "Uh-huh, especially since you already have those."

"I just wish my parents would let me choose for myself of what kind of mammal I could love."

"And to think, that's actually the one luxury you don't have."

"I got to live in a palace my whole life, I have everything I could ever want, except… a mammal to love…"

A knock came at her door and Dawn entered in.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, it is almost time for you to go down to dinner and meet your latest suitor."

Judith sighed, "I know, I'll be there in a moment."

"Your time is running out, Princess, and I mean that literally."

Judith turned back in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Dawn shook her head, "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but the council and your parents agreed it was for the best. They have decided to give you a time limit by your birthday."

"What?!" She stood up in shock and Fru-Fru was also taken back by this news.

"Yes, you must choose a suitor by then or they will have to choose for you."

Tears were starting to escape from her, "They can't!"

"I'm afraid they can… I'm so sorry, if it were up to me, I would have bought you more time, but I'm not." she gave sympathetic look before she left the room.

Judith put her paws to her face, "Fru… I can't take this anymore, I have to leave…"

Fru-Fru sadly nodded, "Normally I don't condone running away but in this case you may have to…"

"Tonight then, once everyone has gone to sleep."

The dining hall was full of the royal family, since there were so many of them. On the side of the hall a belly dancer by the name of Gazelle was providing the evening entertainment along with other gazelle belly dancers. Prince Porcine was sitting between the sultan and Judith who had a grim face on toward her father and the suitor.

The sultan asked the prince, "Won't you tell us a bit about yourself, Your Highness?"

The pig put on a smug look, "Where do I even begin?"

Judith rolled her eyes, thinking, _Oh brother…_ As the prince rambled on, she thought, _Well, at least I know he's related to the boar…_

For the rest of dinner the prince kept on bragging about his life, he never even asked what she liked or anything about her.

 _Time limit or not, I am not marrying him!_

She remembered what she told Fru-Fru and she vowed she would follow through.

 _I am out of here…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning as Nick and Finnick were in the marketplace.

"Here's the plan," Nick told the fennec, "You distract the vendor, while I grab for the melon."

"Why am I always the distraction?"

"Because you're the only one of us who can look like a little kid."

"It's not my fault that I was never able to grow!"

"Come on, Fin, you said you wanted fruit. And melons are a fruit, sweet… moist… tasty… and as a bonus, water comes with it!"

Finnick gashed his teeth, "Alright… But make sure you grab two of them!"

"Done." he smirked.

Finnick's face lit up as he had big eyes and looking cute. He went straight to the vendor that was an elephant.

"What do you want kid?"

Finnick pointed at the melons.

"Sorry, but you have to pay for those, or else your parents, now why don't you back away from the merchandise and go find them."

Nick could see the elephant was distracted and was about to grab for the melons when a feminine voice spoke up.

"Uh, sir!"

Nick saw it was a bunny wearing brown robes and a hood, as she was by Finnick's side and smiled at him before addressing the merchant.

"This little guy is with me, I turned back for one moment and he disappeared on me! Thank you so much for finding him! Though I shouldn't be so surprised he would be by the melons, it's his favorite fruit!"

"Well, if you want to buy one. They're five bits each."

"Gotcha. In that case, I want to buy five of them!" she held out a small bag full of coins.

Nick gapped at this, _That rabbit is loaded!_ Then he smirked at the fact that the scheme was going better than he expected.

The vendor gave her the five melons.

"Thank you so much," she said and motioned for the fennec to follow her. Once they were out of earshot, she said to him, "You poor thing, you looked so hungry. Here you go." she gave him two melons. "Where are your parents, do you know?"

Just at that moment, Nick showed up pretending to be out of breath, "There you are!" he went to Finnick, "I have been looking all over for you!" he looked at the rabbit, "Thank you so much for finding him!"

"Are you his father?"

"I most certainly am, and I have been just worried sick!" he dramatically said.

"Well, I saw him by the melons and he looked so hungry, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! In fact, I am so grateful to come across someone who's so kind to my kit…" he held up Finnick, "We're all we have in this world, and I'm afraid I can't feed my son like other fathers can, it's upsetting really."

She gave a sad face and commented, "I'm sure… I know a thing or two about being upset…" then she gave the rest of the melons to him.

"You should at least keep one, after all, you done us a great service."

"No, you need them more than me, besides I was already on my way to leave town when I saw this little guy and I couldn't resist helping."

"Leaving town? Why?"

She looked down for bit, unsure if she should say anything, but then said, "My parents are forcing me to get married."

"Oh." Nick genuinely looked troubled for the rabbit.

"So, I have to get out of here before it's too late."

"Well, then, I wish you the best of luck." he meant it.

She smiled, "Thanks, and I just want to say, you're a great dad and a real articulate fella."

He smirked, "Aw, that is high praise."

"Well, goodbye." she said to him then looked down at Finnick who still had those big eyes to her, "And goodbye to you too, little guy." she gave a wave and went on her way.

When she was at a great distance, Finnick laughed, "Wow! She really bought it, didn't she?! We hustled her good!" he kept laughing until he noticed his partner wasn't laughing and instead he just kept staring off at the direction at where the bunny went off to. "Nick? Nick!"

The red fox got out of his daze, "Yeah? What?"

"You were staring… after the rabbit." He furrowed his brow.

"Well, you heard her, she's leaving town all because she has to get married to someone she doesn't even love."

Fin gave a weary look, "You want us to follow her don't you?"

"Just to make she managed to get out of town. As much as I hate to admit it, but we own her one."

"Fine… we'll go follow the bunny…"

* * *

They followed her to the slumps of the kingdom, as she was looking lost.

"She doesn't even know where she's going." Nick commented.

"Not mention she's carrying that coin purse, thieves and cutthroats would love to get their hands on it and for that matter, her…"

"You got a sick mind, buddy."

"I call it as I see it."

They kept out of sight as they watched her go down the dark street.

Judith muttered to herself, "This can't be the way out of town, is it?" when she decided it wasn't she started to turn back when a deep voice said.

"Hey, a little mouse has lost her way…"

She turned to see a beaver and a leopard, and an antelope coming out of their dark corners.

"Make that bunny…" said the leopard.

"You lost little bunny?" the antelope mocked.

Judith tried putting on a brave face, "I'm not lost."

"Then where are you going?" the beaver slowly moved toward you.

"Look, I'm sorry to have bother you, but I have to go." she was about to, when the beaver grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"I don't think so…" he smirked.

Then all at once large barrels landed on top of him and his associates. Nick slid down a rope and held out his paw, "Need a hand?"

She smiled in gratitude as she took it and they got pulled up by Judith's surprise the little fox she saw as he struggled to get them up, and once he did, he shouted to Nick.

"Next time, I climb down the rope and you do the pulling! You know how heavy you are?!"

"Or it could be you have small muscles." he countered.

"He can talk!" she pointed at the fennec, "I thought you couldn't!"

"And I'm not some little kid, I'm a full grown fox."

She glared at Nick, "You liar!"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And it's your own fault for buying into it. Also, need I remind you we just saved your life?"

She started to fume and but then calmed herself, "You're right, and I thank you for that." though there was bitterest in her tone.

"Then that makes us even, you saved me and Fin from starvation."

"You're welcome, but next time I won't be so easily fooled."

"Look _Carrots_ , it's obvious you're lost and don't know where you are."

"How is it obvious?"

"Well, there's the fact that you stand out and you just been in a dark alleyway where a lot of mammals in this city usually avoid."

"Then I suppose you could show me the way out?"

Finnick stated, "It'll cost you."

"Of course it will…" she took out her coin purse and pulled out a paw full of gold coins and gave it to Fin.

"Let us go first." said Nick as he grabbed for a pole and Finnick grabbed onto him by the neck and he pole-vaulted them to the next building. Nick spotted a plank and was going to put on the building he came from when he noticed she was gone, "Carrots?"

But to his surprise he looked up to see she was midway in pole-vaulting and landed with a smirk, stating, "I'm a fast learner." and threw the pole for him to catch.

Both foxes gapped at the rabbit.

Nick didn't want to admit it, but he was actually impressed.

"So which way do we go from here?"

Nick shook his head getting back to the task at hand, "This way." he pointed in a direction.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting from one place to another, and at one point they were on top of a building with a view of the palace. Nick and Finnick couldn't help but look at it while Judith couldn't bring herself to look at it.

"I wonder what what's it like there…" voiced Nick.

Finnick said, "Must be great, there's servants and valets that do your every bidding."

Judith muttered, "Not that great…" and said a bit more loudly, "There are rules to follow… Mammals telling you what to do…"

Nick furrowed his brow in thought, and said, "You seem to know a lot about palace life."

She looked away quick so he couldn't see her face flushing from almost revealing her identity, and quickly said, "I may or not have encountered mammals that lived in the palace and told me what it's like."

"You're a strange one, Carrots." he left it at that. It wasn't his business to know her life.

"They told me how it was like a cage, where you always feel trapped within its walls…" she thought about how her parents, brothers, and sisters felt safe within the palace but for her it was always a place that kept her locked away from the rest of the world.

"They should try living out on the streets, where Fin and I have to find new ways to survive, and ducking the guards… Now that's what it feels like to be trapped."

Judith never thought of it like that and gave a small smile, maybe this fox was more than just a scam-artist as she recalled how he also saved her from those creeps.

Finnick turned to them, "It's almost sunset, we should get going if we're ever going to reach the edge of the city."

Nick gave a nod and took the lead.

But the time they got to the edge however, there were guards surrounding the area.

"Whoa, way more guards than usual." commented Fin.

"This is as far we can go, you're on your own, Carrots."

But he noticed the rabbit was looking upset.

She uttered, "I should have known this would have never worked, my parents would told the guards to look all over and Captain Bogo would have known to look at the edge of the city…" she turned to the foxes, "Thank you for all your help, but I'm afraid it was lost cause."

They were confused by what she was saying as she said goodbye and went down there.

She took off her hood and approached the guards who noticed her and bowed before her. Nick and Finnick gapped at the scene as they listened in when Bogo came to her.

"Princess Judith, that was irresponsible of you to run away like that. Your parents are worried sick."

"I'm sure they are. Take me to them."

As the guards escorted her away she managed to catch a glimpse at the red fox watching her go.

 _He's probably the only one that could ever understand… And I don't even know his name…_

She faced back to the front and kept going.

The foxes came out of their hiding spot as they were awe that they had royalty in their company this whole time.

"The princess… she was the princess…" uttered Fin.

Nick couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. The money… her saying her parents were forcing her to get married… her not being aware of her surroundings… why she mentioned that 'trapped in the palace' line… She was the princess. Princess Judith.

Finnick voiced in concern, "Do you think she'll have us arrested for hustling her?"

Nick pondered on that until he said, "I don't think so… we did after all save her and she could've had us arrested the moment she revealed herself."

"She's crazy."

"No… she's amazing…"


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you thinking?!" her parents yelled at her the moment Bogo took her to the throne room and her parents gave her hugs before they started yelling.

"I'm sorry… but I felt so angry when I was told I would now have a time limit to choose from the suitors."

"You had us so scared, Judith…" her mother said.

"I didn't mean to… I just felt so helpless of not being able to fall in love on my own time…"

"From now," started her father, "You will have guards posted at your doors and have an escort by your side as you go about your royal duties."

Judith felt like crying, even though they should have realized the pain they were bringing upon their daughter, nothing has changed. Now she was even more trapped then before…

* * *

Fru-Fru held her princess's finger in comfort as she told her friend what happen after to her.

"What's more they want me to spend time with Prince Porcine tomorrow since he didn't get the chance today."

"I'm so sorry, Judith…"

"Don't be, at least you support my decision for love… the only one who does in this whole palace."

"Tell me what it was like out there!" she excitedly said as she really wanted to know.

The bunny princess smiled as she relayed her whole tale. Fru-Fru was shocked at a few parts especially where her princess almost got hurt by slime balls but she was intrigued by the con-artist fox that came to Judith's rescue, to her it sounded so romantic.

"If you ask me, even though he tricked you before, he really sounds like a decent guy to watch over you like that when you were so new to the city and managed to save you from those who wanted to use you for something more awful."

"I know… I'll never forget it…" Judith had a dreamy look on her face.

The shrew saw the look and gasped, "Judith! Can it be? But do you… have a crush on the fox…?"

She sighed, "Even if I did, you know it's not possible… He's a commoner, and I have to marry a prince no matter what. And my parents would never let me marry a fox anyway… I'm just doomed to have a loveless marriage, Fru… But at least, for one moment, I knew it was possible for me to love someone…"

The lady's maid could only sadly nod her head in agreement.

* * *

Nick couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned in the somewhat comfortable bed he had in his and Finnick's small hovel as his friend slept in a hammock, snoring away. He could not stop thinking about the princess he met earlier today.

The way she stepped in while Finnick was pretending to be a kid to that vendor and how she paid with her own money giving Fin not one but five melons! He was genuinely touched by the kindness she had shown them and she showed kindness again when she didn't have them arrested. But not only was he was impressed by her kindness but her wits. The way she talked to the vendor and pole-vaulted without a second thought.

 _No wonder she's rejected so many suitors, she obviously saw how fake they can be… Prince Pig doesn't stand a chance._ The thought made him smirk. _If only I could see her one more time…_ With that he found sleep.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Finnick said when they woke up the next morning and Nick told him he was going to try to see the princess again.

"I'm not."

"You're talking crazy. In order for you to see her again, you would have to get into the palace. And since lowlifes like us are not allowed in, there's no way."

Nick didn't say anything as he set out.

* * *

When breakfast at the palace was done, Judith was encouraged to walk with Prince Porcine. She had an escort behind them as the prince kept on talking. Fru-Fru was on her shoulder as she grimaced at the prince's rambling. She whispered in her princess's ear.

"He's horrible!"

Judith could only give her a nod.

"Do you have a garden?" he asked.

"Uh? Oh, yes, we do. Do you want to see it?"

"I want to see how big it is compared to my garden at my palace."

"Of course…" she muttered and went on.

* * *

Nick stared at the palace walls trying to find a way in. _Now I understand why she thought this was a cage…_ he kept on looking until he spotted a treetop hanging over the wall, he climbed up the wall and went into the tree that was planted in the royal garden.

He looked on in awe of how the garden looks lush compared to the sandy streets he grew up on. He then spotted the younger princes and princesses playing about. And to his luck, the princess he wanted to see was giving a tour to the royal pain. When they got closer to the tree, he heard their conversation.

"Well, it isn't as big as my garden, but fortunately when we wed, you'll come to live at my palace."

 _Did he seriously say that?_

At the same time Judith was thinking the same thing, _Did he seriously say that?_ Then she said, "Not to disrespect Your Highness, but I believe it's my choice whether or not we get married."

"And why wouldn't we?"

"For several reasons. You don't know me, because all you do is talk about yourself. You don't care about the servants even though they work hard to serve us. And you think everything is better than the things I have in my home. There's plenty more but I don't think you want to hear the rest."

The prince gave off no emotion then he slowly said, "You know… I hear that you won't have much time to choose before your next birthday."

Judith felt her blood starting to boil.

"And… since I heard you rejected so many princes so far, your options are becoming quite limited."

Nick was clutching to the tree branch as his claws dug into the bark. He didn't like the way this jerk was talking to her.

"So, it might do you some good just to choose me now before it's too late." He took her paw.

She pulled it away in fury, "Never! I can't hold it in anymore! You are by far the worst suitor I had, I would never marry you!"

The pig prince huffed, "Well, I never!" he stomped back into the palace.

Back in the tree, Nick gave a sigh of relief. _Bravo, Carrots… bravo…_ Then he saw some of her siblings were coming to her.

"Judith!" a small bunny dressed in pink came up to her and Judith picked her up with a smile. "Did you really get rid of him?"

"I did. Because he would have been the worst match for me possible."

Then her brother said, "I thought that one other prince would have been the worst match for you."

"That's true, Daniel, in fact, a lot of those princes were terrible matches for me."

"I'll never forget the way you discharged that one prince. He was a badger, right?"

Judith nodded her head.

"I remembered everything he said." he put on a posh voice, "'This is the day your dreams come true, Princess.'"

Her little sister got down from her arms as another sister mocked in Judith's voice and played along with her brother, "'And what do you know of my dreams, prince?'"

"'Plenty! Picture this, a pristine palace, servants waiting on us paw and foot. While we'll have six or seven little ones."

The sister did a gag causing Judith to laugh remembering that's how she felt with that line while Nick was softly chuckling in the tree thinking how cute these kids were. Then the sister said.

"'Imagine that… well, as much I am flattered, I just don't think I deserve you. But thanks for asking.'" and she pretended to run while everyone around her laughed.

Nick couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and released a guffaw in which Judith's ears caught that and looked up the tree and could have sworn she saw bit of a red tail. Her heart started beating faster as she realized who it was. She carefully pointed this out to Fru who gave a smile and a smirk spread across Judith's face as she went to the tree and told the kids.

"Did you know this is a magical tree?"

"Magical tree?" the kids said.

"There's no such thing!" Daniel declared.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that… If you knock on the trunk three times, it will awaken and it will answer any question you want to know about."

Nick had heard that and frowned, _What is she up to? Unless…_ He saw her looking up and gave quick wink. His eyes widen, _Why that…_ But he ended up smiling and shaking his head, she was just as sneaky as him and it made him all the more attracted to her.

Judith held up her little sister again and motioned toward the tree, "Go ahead. Try it."

The young bunny was hesitant at first but she knocked on the tree three times, and Nick knew that was his cue and put on a deep voice.

"Who awakes the powerful, wise, and magical tree?!"

The kids gasped as Daniel exclaimed, "It is magical!"

"Of course I am! Do you see any other talking trees?!"

Fru and Judith contained their giggles.

"Okay, magical and powerful tree," Daniel went up to it, "What's the largest land mammal?"

"Why that be an elephant, of course!"

"That was just a test to make sure you are smart enough to answer our questions."

"Well, aren't you the little smart-aleck…"

Judith called up, "That's why we make sure we're being precise on when he has to do something."

"I see… so young prince, what is it you want to know?"

"There's a lot I want to know magical tree but for today, I'll ask this for my sister's sake."

"Oh?"

"My sister has had so many suitors already, why is it none of them are nice enough, or cool enough for her?"

Nick smirks, he was going to have fun with this, "Because young prince, the suitors that had come to call are nothing more than arrogant jerks. They care nothing for your sister, and in her good wisdom she has since made sure to dismiss them."

Judith thought, _You're darn right I have…_

"But that doesn't mean she could use a little help, and I'm sure you would be more than willing."

Daniel proclaimed, "Yeah!"

Then one of the sisters came up to the tree, "Uh, magical tree, as long as we still on the same topic, but will our sister ever find her true love?"

Judith blushed at that as did Nick up in the tree, he cleared his throat, "Um, well, I'm sure she will, she just has to find someone whose as smart as her, charming, delightful, witty…"

 _He's laying on it thick…_ and she said up to the tree, "In other words, magical tree I need someone who can be my constant companion, my best friend even, someone who really understands me… and most importantly, he loves me for me and not for my crown or riches."

"Right! Exactly that! Have patience my princess, for your true love could just be around the corner."

 _Or in a tree…_ she smirked and said in a near dramatic tone, "Oh, thank you, magical tree, it makes me feel better knowing he is indeed out there."

"My pleasure, my princess, for you deserve someone who cares for you…"

Fru gave a lovingly sigh while Judith's heart was beating fast again.

The bunny in her arms then spoke up, "I have a question, magical tree!"

Nick now feeling super confident at this point, gave a smug look as he said in his disguise voice, "Ask away, young princess."

"Where do babies come from?"

His face sagged while Judith was doing everything from laughing aloud.

 _Let him try to answer that!_

Nick was panicking as to how he could answer but when looking at Princess Judith's smug look he knew he had to best her, so with a smirk, he dramatically said.

"Ah, young princess, that is a question I hear all too often, so to come straight to the point…"

Judith then frowned, _He wouldn't… he couldn't… not to a young bunny…_

Fru-Fru caught on and said to her, "I think you better stop this before he…"

"When a mommy and daddy love…"

"Okay!" Judith jumped in, "Sorry magical tree but I just remembered we have to go inside and wash up for lunch!"

The kids groaned as their big sister shooed them on inside while they quickly said goodbye to the magical tree.

"I'll be in shortly!" she called after them and once she was sure they were gone she glared up to the tree. "Seriously?! You were to talk about the birds and the bees to a little bunny like that?!"

He popped his head out the tree, "You know we should be more honest with kids, they're not as dumb as they look."

"And yet you weren't honest with me when we first met."

"Adults are different. It's in their nature to lie."

Fru-Fru mentioned, "Judith, are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, sorry, Fru." she said to the fox, "This is my lady's maid, Fru-Fru."

"Hello!" she waved.

He nods his head, "A pleasure, miss."

"And I would tell her your name, except I don't know it…" she admitted with a blush.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners, name's Nicholas, but you can call me Nick for short."

"Nick…" Judith said under her breath. Then she said out loud, "Well, I'm very glad to have met you, Nick."

"And I'm glad to have met you, Princess."

"You can call me Judith."

"Or how about… Judy?"

"Judy?"

"Judy?" Fru-Fru repeated.

"Why not? It suits you better than that stuffy name you have to carry."

"Huh." thinking it over, she realized she did like it better than her full name. She smiled, "You're right. I love it."

He grinned at that.

By then her ears picked up of incoming guards making their way here, "You have to go. The guards will be checking up on me, making sure I haven't escape again, and if they find you here…"

"I get the picture. So when can I see you again?"

She looked like she was about to cry, "I'm afraid it might be never…"

Fru sadly said, "That's right, if Judy doesn't choose a suitor by her birthday, then her parents will choose for her…"

"So that porky prince was telling the truth?" he suddenly felt distressed by this.

Fru replied, "That's right, and her birthday in four weeks!"

Nick could feel his heart stinking fast, "Can you make them change their mind?!"

"I've tried!" the tears came out then, "I've tried so many times, telling them I want to marry for love but they're set in their ways! I have to marry one way or the other!"

"So… this really is goodbye…" he dejectedly said.

She sadly nodded, "I will never forget you, for as long as I live I will never forget the fox that tricked and saved me…"

"And I'll never forget the princess that was too smart for her own good…" he put on a sad smile and saluted before making his way down the wall just before the guards came.

* * *

 _ **AN: The magical tree scene was actually inspired by the deleted scene of Aladdin and Jasmine's first meeting from the DVD with a bit of reference to the Cave of Wonders.**_


	4. Chapter 4

As the days followed, both Judy and Nick were having a hard time moving on with their life without thinking of the other. Judy kept meeting suitors, but after meeting Nick, she didn't have it in her heart to choose any of them and the clock was ticking on her.

Nick on the other hand couldn't find it in himself to scam and steal as much as he used to. Finnick noticed this right away and he knew he had to get his partner to snap at of it soon. And he tried doing that, one night in their home.

"Look, you said so yourself that the sultan and queen will choose a suitor for her and she'll be married and you can get on with your life."

"But you didn't see her face, Fin… she knows what's going to happen once she's forced to marry. She didn't love any of them, how can she? They were pompous jerks and she didn't feel compatible to them. With me and her, we actually have something, you know?"

Finnick thought about it and remembered the day they met her. She and Nick were so similar in ways they didn't know about. He gave a sad sigh.

"Okay, yeah, I will admit it. You two would make a great couple. Problem is, she's a princess and you're a street fox as that's been mentioned to you. And the law is the law. So unless you can somehow turn into a prince, I'm afraid you two are stuck on where you're at."

Nick pondered on this, till he said, "Fin… Let's go visit an old friend."

The fennec's eyes widen on who he meant. "Oh, no…"

* * *

A weasel was in the middle of the marketplace, yelling, "Hey, folks, I got the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today! Look that this, combination hookah and coffeemaker, also makes julienne fries! It will not break!" but as he tap on it, it broke, he quickly threw it away so no one would see.

A voice then spoke up, "Still trying to pawn off worthless stuff I see…"

Duke slit his eyes at the two foxes approaching him, he countered, "Shouldn't you two be stealing something right now?"

"We need a favor, Duke." Finnick scowled. "We need some information."

"It'll cost ya, what can you offer me in return?"

Nick replied, "By helping us you'll be helping yourself."

"Oh, yeah…? How so?"

The red fox stated, "We're trying to find the mystic lamp that mammals have told about for centuries."

Duke's eyebrow went up before he coolly said, "Maybe I know where it's at, maybe not. Just why are you going after some lamp that might not exist?"

Finnick pointed to Nick, "He wants to be a prince."

Duke looked on in bewilderment before he burst out laughing.

The foxes had crossed their arms as Nick inquired, "Done yet?"

The weasel held up a finger as he kept on laughing then he finally calmed down.

"You know what, since I know it'll be an impossible task, I'll tell you what you want to know free of charge."

"Why's that?" Finnick asked.

"It's in a cave in the desert, but there are obstacles in the way, and only those with a noble cause can get through them. And I know this for a fact, 'cause I tried to get in the cave but the first obstacle nearly killed me. So when's the last time you ever tried to be noble, Nick?" then he laughed again and started packing up his stand and have gone.

Finnick then said, "Well, so much for the lamp. Looks like you and your princess you are doom to be apart."

But the red fox was smirking, "Au contraire, Fin… I don't want to be a prince for the sake of being a prince, I want to be a prince so Judy can still choose a suitor before it's too late."

Finnick ended up feeling speechless as he tried to find something wrong with that but couldn't.

"I understand if it's too dangerous for you so you don't have to come along."

"What? Because of my seize?! No chance, pal!"

Nick smirked in triumph.

* * *

Another prince was heading out the door just as the sultan and the queen were trying to convince him to stay.

"My mind is made up!" he retorted, "Good luck marrying her off!" and he was gone out the door.

The queen held her head and shook it.

"Time is running out…" her husband softly said.

"I was hoping she would choose at this point, but she seems more resentful ever since she came back from running away…"

"I'm not sure if I can choose someone for her without making her feeling miserable."

"By choosing from the suitors herself she had a chance at happiness but she didn't like any of them."

"Judith was always different from the rest of her siblings, it's what made her stand out from them but now the difference is harming her chances of picking a husband."

"Maybe… she's right, we should just let her fall in love when she wants to…"

Just then Jasper and Dawn came in and Jasper gestured, "That would be unwise, Your Highnesses, Princess Judith's sisters before her had to choose a suitor and so will her sisters after her, it will make it seem you are choosing favorites. And sibling rivalry among royals causes usurpers to the throne and that eventually leads to chaos to the kingdom."

The queen sighed, "Unfortunately, that's very true."

"Then we must pray that some prince will come and Judith will like him…"

His wife nodded in agreement.

* * *

It took them all day, but they made it to the cave and stood at the opening.

"'Only those with a noble cause can enter in.'" Finnick read the words that was top of the cave entrance.

"The weasel wasn't lying." commented Nick as he kept staring at the inside of the cave, it seemed like a clear path until he noticed the mechanisms to the booby traps. He took a deep breath as he kept thinking, _I'm doing this for Carrots… for Judy…_ he took a step forward and by his luck the trap didn't go off! He turned back to the fennec exclaiming, "Ha! What did I tell you?"

Finnick was actually impressed and thought to himself, _I'm helping my friend get his girlfriend…_ He took a cautious step forward but when nothing happened, he relaxed.

Together they moved on to the next trap and they kept thinking about their causes and the traps were never set off much to their relief. As they got deeper into the cave they notice a single glow on top of a pedestal. When they got closer they saw an old lamp.

Nick could feel his insides bubbling with happiness as he approached it and carefully lift it up.

Finnick said, "We got it, now let's get out of here."

They hurry on back to the entrance when they saw a figure blocking their path. It was Duke.

"Weselton, what are you doing here?" questioned Finnick.

"It's Weaselton. And I was curious to see if you would have gone after the lamp and to my surprise I find that you do have a noble cause. So I quickly rigged for this cave to close on you if you don't give me that lamp."

"Forget it, Duke." said Nick, "This lamp is my one chance."

"Have it your way." the weasel pulled on a rope and ran away just as a rock slide happen and the foxes had to duck and cover from inside.

When it was over, Finnick got up and angrily said, "Well, that's just great! Now we're trapped in here! You couldn't just give him the lamp!"

"Like I was going to hand this over to him, especially to a weasel who's done some shady deals."

"You don't even know if that thing is real! It could just be a decoy!"

"I highly doubt that, Weaselton wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if it wasn't the real deal!" he then rubbed the lamp but nothing seem to have happened.

Finnick scowled, "What did I tell you?"

But suddenly the lamp got hot in Nick's paws and he yelped in pain causing it to drop.

Green smoke came out of the lamp's nozzle and slowly a chubby cheetah came floating out and gave out a joyful cry while stretching, "Oh, you don't know how relieving it is to be out of that lamp! It gets to be so cramp in there!" he glanced at the bewildered foxes, he gave a slight squeal, "And you must be my new masters! Hi, my name is Clawhauser and I will be your genie for the next three wishes."

Finnick was still gapping as he uttered, "It's real… it's _really_ real…"

Clawhauser looked confused at the fennec and said to the other fox, "Is he going to be alright?"

Nick gave his casual smirk, "Oh, he'll be fine. So… you say we're your new masters?"

"That's right, whoever has a noble cause to get past the traps gets to my new master. My old master, bless his soul, once he knew his wishes were up he had to make sure no one can have me unless they had a noble cause to fulfill. So no one who was greedy and mean could get hold of the lamp." He cracked his back, "Of course, I was starting to wonder if anyone who had a noble purpose would ever come." he squealed, "But you did!" he did a little giddy dance.

Finnick had finally shook out of the shock and whispered to Nick, "He's a hyper genie isn't he?"

The red fox whispered back, "Hey, when you been stuck in a lamp for who knows how long, you would be stir crazy, too." he said to Clawhauser, "Just so we get this straight, you're going to grant us any three wishes?"

The cheetah genie sucked his teeth, "Well, not _any_ three wishes, there some provisos…"

"Like?" both foxes inquired.

"Like I can't kill anyone, which is a good thing because I detest violence… Then there's that rule I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else, so no love potions or cupid's arrows… And finally, I can't bring mammals back from the dead. Something like that is beyond a genie's power…" he put on a cheerful tone as he bowed to the floor, "Other than those three things you got it."

While he was bowing Nick and Finnick exchanged looks that turned into smirks. Then they faced the genie.

"Provisos? Well, that certainly stinks, doesn't it, Nick?" Finnick led on.

"It certainly does… I didn't think a genie's power would have limitations."

Clawhauser looked up in concern and started, "Well, I know a lot of mammals don't like them but that's how it is…"

Finnick cuts in, "I bet he's not as powerful as he wants us to believe…"

"Right, I bet you he can't even get us out of this cave." Nick gestured to the closed entrance.

Clawhauser at that point was starting to sputter in indignity, "I-I c-could so!"

Finnick smirked, "Then why don't you prove it?"

"I will! Just you watch!" he turned to the blockage and put out his two paws as sparks came out and the rocks cleared away revealing the raising dawn in the distance. He then turned back to the foxes and poofed up a magic carpet for them to sit on and he flew them out. "How was that?!" he put on a triumph smile as they went across the desert.

"Great!" exclaimed Nick, "And the best part is, Finnick and I get to keep our three wishes!"

Clawhauser gasped, "Hey! You tricked me!"

The red fox smiled, "We prefer the term: hustle."

The genie glared, but then his face soften, "Alright, you got away with it this time but from this point on you have to make a wish."

"Fine with us." said Finnick, "Since we get six wishes in all." he glared at his partner, "But you better make sure you don't do anything stupid with yours, it was one thing when I gave away that bread at your urging, but I wouldn't give away my wishes."

Nick sarcastically said, "You're all heart."

"So which of you wants to go first?" Clawhauser asks.

Nick smiled, "Oh, I got something in mind…"


	5. Chapter 5

The palace was in a gloomy mood. The sultan and the queen were growing desperate, while their council gave their concerns. Meanwhile, in her room, Judy was feeling depressed as she had booted out her latest suitor last night because she couldn't stand him and that he couldn't compare to Nick. She then came to the conclusion that no one would be. There was only one Nick.

She sighed as Fru-Fru was softly brushing her fur to help her forget her troubles when suddenly five of her little sisters burst into the room.

"Judith!"

"You got to see this!"

"Look outside your window!"

She went on her feet and held out her paws to calm her sisters down, "Whoa, slow down, what are you talking about?"

One of them pointed to her balcony, "There's another prince coming!"

Another spout out, "And he's got a parade!"

Judith and Fru-Fru exchanged glances as Judith said, "And to think, I didn't think any other suitor could sunk lower…"

"Come on!" her sister grabbed for her paw and guided her to the balcony, Judy had quickly put Fru on her shoulder before seeing in the distance of a large parade making its way to the palace.

Judy and her sisters weren't the only ones watching from a balcony, their parents and the royal council were as well when Captain Bogo had alerted them of a prince making his way by being as flashy as possible.

On other balcony that was close to Judith's, she noticed the rest of her young siblings were bouncing in excitement, Daniel in particular said, "He's got jugglers, and musicians!"

And her sisters that stood next to her exclaimed, "And dancers and magicians!"

Judith could only humph, as she thought, _He may have impressed my brothers and sisters but he's got to do a lot more than a parade to win me over…_

She glared on as the she noticed the jeweled carrier that two elephants were holding up at the end, she couldn't see the face of her suitor as he was still too far away, but once they went past the palace gates, she spotted some red in the carrier and started to squint her eyes, then the suitor vanished from view as he was lead inside.

"What is it, Judith?" Fru questioned by using her full royal name in present company as she noticed the confused look on her friend's face.

"I could have sworn… but it couldn't be him… could it?"

The shrew could only shrug.

* * *

Nick had just made a grand entrance in the throne room where the rulers and their council glanced upon him. The sultan and the queen particularly seem taken aback by his arrival. They had never once thought that a prince and a fox at that would come to court their daughter. The council was just taken aback as well.

Nick made a smile as he approached them and bowed, "Your Majesties, I have journey from afar to seek your daughter's paw."

"Her paw?!" the sultan blurted out.

The queen nervously chuckled, "You mean marriage, correct?" trying to ease her husband's worries of what the fox actually meant.

"Certainly, Your Highnesses, but if I am being quite honest, I didn't think I would have had the chance to court the princess, given I live so far away from here…" he looked around the palace, as he compared his street life to this, giving away half-truths as he made sure he didn't give away too much and not have to lie at the same time. "But as I heard she rejected so many suitors, I thought I might as well give it a try."

The sultan said, "It's not that we're ungrateful you're here, Your Highness, but I'm afraid my daughter Princess Judith won't want to see you given how she reacted to her other suitors, I'm afraid you came all this way for nothing."

Just then a familiar voice filled the throne room, "Father, how can you say that?"

Everyone turned to see the princess entering the room, Nick managed to lock gazes with her before she turned to her parents. When Judy had came down and hid herself from view she felt her heart fluttering the moment she saw who the fox prince was. There was no mistaking that smirk, even if he was more clean and well-groomed then the last time she saw him and was wearing a turban. But the moment she heard her father saying that she would not want to see the prince, she felt upset and immediately spoke up.

The sultan was taken aback by his headstrong daughter, and said, "Well, I was only telling the prince that you have disliked the others enough to send them away and that he would have a hard time getting through to you."

"As I recall, I had the privilege of meeting those other suitors and then decided if I liked them or not. Why should…" she turned to the fox, "What is your name, good sir?"

Nick gave a half-smile and bowed before her, "Prince Nicholas, dear princess."

"Prince Nicholas," she faced her father again, "Why should Prince Nicholas be any different? Unless he finds some way to earn my favor, then he will just like the rest. Another suitor that has absolutely nothing in common with me. But I will give Prince Nicholas a chance before I make my decision." she gave another glance to the fox before turning around and went out the room leaving everyone speechless.

The sultan got out of his shock, and said, "Well, then… I'll have the servants escort you to your chambers."

Nick smirked again and bowed, "Thank you, your highnesses. I look forward to the accommodations."

A sheep maid nervously came to him but bowed respectfully as she led him out of the throne room.

The sultan and queen exchanged looks before turning to their council and Captain Bogo that also gave confused expressions.

Jasper then spoke up, "I might be wrong but I do believe that's the first suitor she shown interest in."

The sultan gave a heavy sigh, "A fox. It just had to be a fox."

The queen slowly said, "Well… compared to the others he was very well mannered. He didn't force meeting Judith like some of the princes did before him."

Bogo voiced, "A clever ploy to get in close with her. He obviously learned what the other princes did wrong and is making sure he does it right."

Jasper bowed to the royals, "If it pleases your majesties, Dawn and I can keep an eye on him to make he doesn't cause the princess harm."

The sultan nodded his head, "Do so."

* * *

"How did you do it?" Judy asked in awe while it was late at night and she was the Nick's guest chambers. Fru was on her shoulder while Finnick dressed regally as Nick stood on the sides smirking.

Nick smiled and showed her the lamp before rubbing it and out came Clawhauser.

Judy and Fru gawked at the genie as he saw her and squealed, "O-M-Goodness! You are the cutest bunny in the world!"

Fru giggled while Judy glared toward Nick while she told the genie, "Did he tell you that?"

Clawhauser smiled, "Did he ever! As he was telling me what his first wish was he was going on and on how he met the most funny, smart, and cutest princess in the world and that he hoped to impress her." he winked.

Judy then smirked and said, "Really…?"

Nick shrugged sheepishly while Finnick was having a hard time containing his laughter.

She set Fru down on a table and went toward the tall red fox, "You don't seem to be embarrassed that he's telling me all this…"

"Why should I?" He smirked, "You obviously know why I'm here."

Her heart felt like it burst with happiness. "Do-do you really mean that?"

"Carrots." he took her paw and kissed her knuckles, "I could not stop thinking about you since that day we were forced to say goodbye. I knew then it would be impossible to forget all about you… So I set out to find the legend of the magic lamp and hope that it would help me to help you get out of a loveless marriage."

A smile slowly grew on her face while Fru and Clawhauser were sighing lovingly while Finnick rolled his eyes but was smiling nevertheless.

She took his paws, "I could not imagine marrying anybody else but you… When you were forced to depart from my life, I rejected more suitors because none of them were like you. No one could ever be like you."

He was deeply touched by that statement as he joked, "Well, I am one-of-kind."

"Oh, brother…" Finnick muttered.

But Judy giggled, "You actually are." then swiftly she moved her arms around him into an embrace.

He was a bit surprised but welcomed the warmth. For the both of them they knew how right it was to each other's arms.

Clawhauser and Fru were on the edge of losing it by looking so excited.

Once they had let go Nick said in concern, "However we do have a problem… Your parents didn't seem all that happy to see me even when I was acting like a prince."

She sighed, "I know… when I heard how my father was trying to turn you away I knew it had to be because…"

"I'm a fox?" he said with hurt in his eyes.

She turned her head away and sadly nodded.

Fru cringed, "Their highnesses have always been… hesitant… toward predators. That's why Judy's suitors have been mostly prey."

Judy then gave a determined look, "Well, I'm done having anymore suitors coming to call. We just need time to show my parents what I already know… To prove to them you are the best choice for me." she whispered softly to him, "Because you are."

Nick was smiling again as he motioned her into another embrace which she happily returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper and Dawn were in their palace chambers as he was troubled over the princess's latest suitor. "He's a fox and yet the princess seemed intrigued with him…"

Dawn added, "At this rate, she's bound to choose him. You know I didn't have to worry about the other princes because I knew Judith would never want any of them but I do worry about this new one. Not only is she interested in him but he's also a predator!"

"Her time limit is almost over and if she chooses this one there goes my chances of marrying her!"

"Yes, this has caused a minor complication in our plans, as you know I've always admired the sultan and queen's rule but it was never enough… So if we marry you off to Judith and get rid of her brothers, you will become sultan and we shall make sure that prey rules over predators forever!"

"But if Judith marries the predator…"

"Then that will cause a certain harmony that shouldn't happen, and no fear…"

"But we have to have fear."

"Exactly. So we better hope that the princess rejects this one just like the others…"

* * *

Judy was humming softly in the mirror as she brushed her fur. Fru was helping her with what jewelry to wear and was smiling at the lovesick princess.

"Any ideas of how to make your parents approve of Nicky?"

The bunny smiled, "I do have one idea that might work… Remember when Nick was pretending to be the magic tree? Even though my siblings couldn't see him I can tell he enjoyed answering their questions, and since none of them liked my previous suitors, they might actually like Nick. And if they do, they can tell Mother and Father and it just might sway them to like him as well."

"That's brilliant!"

"I think so too, I just hope it works…"

* * *

"You want me to do what?!"

"Spend time with my brothers and sisters." she repeated.

"But isn't the whole point of this suitor business is that we spend time together?"

"It is, but like me, my siblings didn't like the other suitors, but you knew that. Now if you spend time with them too they're bound to like you and report to Mom and Dad that you're the perfect match for me." she smirked.

"Uh. That actually makes sense."

"So you'll do it?"

"Well, since it's likely I'll be part of this family anyway. I might as well get to know the future in-laws."

She rolled her eyes as she led him out to the gardens where the younger bunnies were.

Daniel was pretending to swordfight with his brother when he spotted the fox with his older sister. He stopped and went straight to him pointing out his sword.

"I warn you, if you harm my sister in anyway…"

"Daniel!" Judy scolded.

But Nick just smirked as he used the tip of his claws to move the wooden sword away, "Fear not, princess, I can understand the young prince's worries. You should consider yourself lucky to have a brother looking out for you. And a capable swordsmammal as well." he winked.

Daniel became speechless and slowly dropped his sword in awe.

Nick kept talking, "It would not surprise me at all if he bested me in a duel over your protection."

Daniel smiled widely, "You bet I would! Let's duel!" he hopped away.

As Nick started to follow he felt Judy's paw on his shoulder and he looked back to see the concern look on her face.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Carrots, it's under control."

"Just… go easy on him, please."

"Like I said, it's under control." he went on to join the young rabbit who handed him another wooden sword.

Slowly the other kids gathered around to watch. Judy still had a worried look on her face.

Daniel started them off, "Ready, set, go!"

The wooden swords clashed and Nick started to say in a dramatic tone.

"Oh my! You really are the best swordsmammal there is! I'm starting to think this was a bad idea, I could get hurt!"

"Yeah, you fight like my sister!"

"Hey!" the girls watching shouted.

Nick loosen his gripe as the swords clashed again only for his sword to be knocked out of his paw and he dramatically landed to the ground, saying, "Oh! You slayed me!"

"Oh, please…" Judy voiced and laid on the ground next to him, "A better way of doing it, would be something like this," she dramatically motioned, "Blood! Blood! Then… death…"

He replied, "Seriously? That would be just milking it."

"Well, it's better than 'Oh! You slayed me!'" she countered with their noses nearly touching.

"Are you two going to kiss now?" one of the sisters asked.

They looked up to see the bunnies watching with anticipation.

Judy questioned, "You wouldn't mind?"

Daniel replied, "His sword-fighting could use some work, but I like him. He actually takes me seriously and he's kind-of funny."

"Like he was when he was the magic tree!" the youngest sister piped up.

Both Nick and Judy gapped at that statement.

The fox inquired, "You knew?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Uh, yeah, there's no such thing as a magical talking tree, we were just pretending for Judith's sake to make her feel better."

"Aw, how sweet… but you didn't have to go that far." Judy said in annoyance.

Nick had to contain in his laughter and rubbed Daniel's head, "You're okay, kid. In fact, anyone who can get under his sister's fur like that is amazing in my book."

Judy slatted her eyes, "You know, Nicholas, I can easily change my mind about marrying you."

The sisters gasped and Judy realized all too late what she revealed. The young bunnies started chatting excitedly.

Nick smirked as he faced the mortified Judy, "What was that you were saying?"

Judy quickly got her sisters to calm down as she explained, "Now look, it's not official yet, but we need Mom and Dad's approval first, and I need all your guys' help. Since you already approve of Nicholas it'll be up to you to make Mom and Dad like him too. Can you do that?"

There were agreements all around and Daniel proclaimed, "You can count on me!"

* * *

Judy sighed as she lied on her comfy sofa, "What a day…"

Fru smiled as she looked up to her princess, "Dinner was certainly exciting, wasn't it?"

"Especially since the kids couldn't stop raving about Nick to my parents. I told them to help him get approval but they didn't have to go that far."

"Well, maybe it was for the best, because the sultan and queen looked taken aback by the whole thing. They're bound to realize that Nick is the suitor for you and approve of your marriage."

"Do you approve of him?"

"Of course, I do! He went through all this trouble just to be near you! He loves you."

"I like to think so, but he hasn't told me that."

"Give it time. It won't be long now." the shrew smirked.

Judy released a small chuckle until her ears picked up a sound coming from her balcony. She went toward it and to her surprise she found Nick on a flying carpet!

"Nick, how…?"

"I've been thinking. You've been outside these palace walls when we first met, but you didn't get to leave the kingdom like you wanted. So, I told Finnick before coming here, 'you know we have a flying carpet, why don't I take Judy on it and show her the world!'"

She gasped before jumping with joy, "Would you really to that for me?!"

He held out his paw, "Of course, do you trust me?"

She gave a dubious expression before it turned into a smile, "Yes." she took his paw as he helped her on the carpet and they took off.

"Uh, weird." he said as they were high above the clouds.

"What?"

"I feel like we should be singing a musical number about now."

She laughed.


End file.
